Teach Me
by rain'n'shine
Summary: Lily Marie Evans hates not knowing something. She can't stand the knowledge of not knowing some sort of knowledge. She would do anything to learn something she doesn't know, even if it meant asking him. Marauder's Era L/J


**A/N: First off I wanted to say thank you sooooo much to everyone who read/reviewed (especially)/favored (yay!) my first fanfic! I really wasn't expecting that at all! But it inspired me to write another one shot. This one is kinda rushed, the idea came to me in the middle of the night and I just sat and wrote it in one go. I hope you guys like it! Please review!  
**

**By the way, if you haven't already, please check out my other one shot _Kidnapped_**

**~ Cat**

**Disclaimer: Believe me if I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be here. No seriously, I wouldn't. (Oh and Sirius would be alive :D)**

**_Teach Me_  
**

Lily Marie Evans _hates_ not knowing something. She can't stand the knowledge of not knowing some sort of knowledge. She spends her days learning and teaching herself different skills. Cooking and sewing muggle style (with many injuries included), guitar, piano, dance (it took her a while to learn river dancing), knitting, and even yodeling.

Not that she excelled in all of these. When Alice, her best friend, heard her trying to yodel she said that Lily sounded like 'a dying whale being forced to sit through double History of Magic on a Saturday'. Yet that never stopped Lily from trying to learn.

And when she knows she doesn't know something, she can't function. She can't sleep or concentrate on anything other than trying to learn _whatever_. She would do anything to learn something she doesn't know, even if it meant asking _him._

It's a normal Friday night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students still hyped up from the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match that took place earlier that day. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs are celebrating the crushing defeat of the Slytherins, by lounging around doing nothing. The Slytherins are mourning their defeat, by lounging around doing nothing. The teachers are getting ready for a long night of patrolling the halls and catching wandering students. The Headmaster is sitting in his office, eating lemon drops, with his eyes twinkling; and the house elves are preparing for the next days meals.

Yes, everything was normal at Hogwarts, except for a disheveled red head running into her dormitory searching for her best friend.

"ALICE!"

Alice jumps up, awaken from her too-short nap, startled. "What?! I didn't do it I swear!"

Lily takes hold of Alice and starts to shake her. "Alice I need your help! You have to help me! I can't sleep or eat or concentrate on _anything_. Help me!!"

"Woah," Alice holds on to Lily, stopping her, "Calm down. What happened?"

Lily looks Alice in the eye. "I need your help."

Alice rolls her eyes. "Yes we've established that, why else would run in here like a mad woman. Now, what do you need help with?"

"I need to learn to fly."

Alice pauses, stares at Lily, and bursts out laughing.

"Alice I'm serious!"

"Lily, in first year you fell off your broom in ten seconds. And in third year when I tried to teach you, you vowed never to touch a broom again. Why in the world, after three years, do you suddenly want to learn to fly?"

"I _need _to learn to fly."

"Lily you don't _need_…oh wait is this another of your I-can't-stand-not-knowing moments?"

"No!"

Alice raised her eyebrows at Lily.

Lily sighs. "Fine! Yes, yes it is. And I will not rest till I learn how to fly!"

Alice lies back down on her bed. "Well good luck with that Lily. Now if you excuse me I'm going back to my nap."

"What! Aren't you going to teach me?"

Alice sits up. "Oh no. No, no, no, no. I tried that in third year and ended up broom-less and in the hospital wing. Not happening. Find yourself another teacher."

Lily throws her arms in the air. "Then who am I supposed to ask?"

"Why don't you ask someone from the Quidditch team? They obviously know how to fly. And plus they've been through every injury possible, I'm sure they can handle you."

"I'm not that bad!"

Alice just looks at Lily.

"Ok, fine! But who will I ask on the team?"

"Well, there's Black…"

"Merlin no! I'd rather ask Malfoy!"

"James and Frank. And there is no way you're asking Frank, I like my boyfriend alive thank you very much. So seeing as you ruled out Black that leaves James." Alice smirks, thinking that Lily would probably not agree to have James teach her to fly. True they've been getting along much better this year, but Lily is a stubborn girl.

"_James?_"

Alice looks at Lily amused. "You're the one that wants to learn to fly."

She can see Lily having an internal battle. Suddenly Lily gets a determined look on her face, a look Alice knew too well.

"Fine, I'll ask him." Lily turns around and leaves.

Alice smiles, "Oh this I got to see." And she leaves after Lily.

Alice reaches the common room to find Lily approaching James and the rest of the Marauders. Alice can tell that this is going to be very interesting to say the least.

Lily walks up to the Marauders, who were huddled over something, looking as disheveled as before.

"James, I need to speak to you."

The four boys look up, and Sirius is the first to speak up.

"Evans, what in the name of Merlin happened to you? You look like you had a run-in with a hippogriff."

Lily glares at Sirius, "I was talking to James. And I suggest you keep your comments to yourself Black if you don't want to end up tied to a hippogriff yourself."

Sirius turns around, muttering something that sounded like "Red-headed, madwoman, James, crazy", which earned him a smack on the head from James.

James turns to Lily, "What can I do for you Lily?"

"I need you to teach me to fly."

Sirius starts to cough (trying to cover his laughter), earning him another smack from James.

"You want me to what?"

"You heard me. I want you to teach me to fly."

James stands and stands close to Lily. "And what would I get in return?"

"Well, I didn't think about that."

James takes a step closer to Lily. Alice can see Lily starting to get a bit nervous, though she was doing a good job of not showing it. Alice makes a mental note to ask Lily about this later; she's had a growing suspicion that Lily has more than platonic feelings towards the messy-haired boy.

"You didn't, did you?" James smirks.

"Well..nn..,no. But if you like I can…I can do your homework for a week. Or I can…"

"I sort of had something else in mind."

James is now standing very close to Lily, some might even say dangerously close. Alice watches as Lily starts to turn slightly red, she is definitely having a girl talk with Lily later.

"And that would be?"

"I'll teach you to fly, if you" James bends down and whispers in Lily's ear "come with me to Hogsmeade, on a date."

Lily's' face turns as red as her hair, yet she still tries to maintain a straight face.

"You've got yourself a deal Potter."

James backs away from Lily, "Great! I'll see you tomorrow morning at the Quidditch pitch. Don't be late."

James sits back down, with the Marauders staring at him and Sirius gaping like a fish. Lily walks back to Alice with a small smile on her face.

"Lily! What was that all about?"

Lily looks at Alice innocently, "What? You said I should ask James and I did." And she walks up to her dormitory. Alice stares at the spot Lily was just standing in and shakes her head. As she heads up the staircase she hears Sirius say something to James, which resulted in him getting smacked, again.

"Ouch! Did I become your human punch bag? Why don't you go _tutor_ your new girlfri…OUCH!"

Yes, it was anything but a normal day at Hogwarts.

**A/N: See that little button? It's just begging you to press it. Can't you hear it? "Press me...press me...." **

**Please Review!! :D  
**


End file.
